Voyages
by Lucreace
Summary: This is a series of one shots I made to practice writing. They'll all involve characters from Star Trek and are for practice purposes. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them. All comments appreciated; updates will be regular! I will also take requests
1. Chapter 1

Kirk looked up just in time to see the fist connect with his cheekbone. White light burst across his vision as he catapulted backwards. He ran his tongue over his teeth – they were all there. He shook his head clear and stood searching for his black haired opponent, "We're not done yet." He said spitting blood onto the floor.

"Come now Captain, surely you can't take any more." Khan's voice was as infuriating now as it had ever been. The calm composed tone betrayed nothing. Kirk snorted and raised his fists once more. Khan rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Very well."

Kirk charged and shouldered into his crew mate. Khan caught the blow and used his momentum against him. He spun Kirk round and landed him on his butt all without breaking a sweat. "You fight like an animal Captain, no discipline at all." Khan said. Kirk looked up and sprang to his feet. He didn't gift Khan with a response, just pounced once more. He caught his opponent in the ribs, made him stagger. Another blow to the ankle brought the arrogant twat to the floor with an undignified thump. That was a bonus, Kirk scrabbled forward, clawing to get forward to the side of the room Khan had been defending. Strong hands gripped his belt and dragged him backwards. With a roar, Kirk kicked down at the top of Khan's head. The grunts that followed told him he was making at least a small impact. Still, he was pulled back away from his target.

"NO!" shouted Kirk seeing the inevitable. Khan pulled Kirk so he was level with him, drew his head back and snapped it forward. This time, blackness threatened to engulf Kirk, he rolled onto his back with a moan and lay still. After a long silent moment he spoke, "You're not supposed to knock me out." His voice sounded distant even to his own ears.

"Would you like a hand up?" Khan asked extending his hand. Kirk knew this was as good an apology as he was going to get. He gripped the hand and was yanked to his feet. Kirk's ears rang as he found his footing.

"I think that's enough for one day." He said.

Khan nodded. "You're getting better Captain."

"Thanks." Kirk said as he turned for the door. His head was still ringing from the blows and he felt like his legs were made of jelly. How this was better he had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"I mean, it's not like I'm not glad he'd back, you know, just. I can't help wonder if he's changed at all." Scotty said as he nursed a cup of hot Scotch in his hands. "No one should come back from being dead. You can't go through that and not be the same afterwards."

"I don't know. He seems the same as before." Chekov replied. The Vodka in his glass was as cool and crisp as they came; it was the perfect way to unwind after a long day on the bridge.

"Oh aye, he's still fit for duty I don't doubt that but what about upstairs," Scotty said tapping his temple, "What's going on in there."

"Did we ever have any clue to that before? I don't see what difference it will make." Chekov said. He was glad the rec-room was empty and this conversation was private. Questioning the Captain's judgement after everything they'd been through seemed like heresy.

"And are you not worried about that super-blood? The thought give me the creeps." Scotty said with a shudder.

"I am sure it will be OK. They wouldn't have done it if they thought it would mess him up. He has us to watch out for him and Bones won't let anything bad happen." Chekov said.

"I know, it's just, I can't get my head round it. What was it like I mean? What did he see?" Scotty asked as he turned the glass around in his hands.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"Don't be silly, he'd laugh, wave a hand and tell a joke about it. I can't help wonder though." Scotty said with a snort. The door to the rec-room hushed open and in walked Spock followed by Uhura.

"Everything will be fine," Chekov said before knocking back the Vodka. Scotty followed suit with the whiskey.

"Aye, no doubts there." He said before getting up, "Catch up with you soon." Checkov nodded and watched his friend walk away. He could only hope that time would cure any doubts he had.


	3. Chapter 3

This is it; he was finally going to get Sulu back for the stupid stunt he pulled last Halloween. It had taken the crew months to forget about it and even now, his face flushed when he remembered the details. The red foam mustache had taken a week to disappear! It hadn't taken very long to make the necessary amendments to the replicator; the hardest part was making sure no one else used it before Sulu appeared.

Chekov loitered by one of the doors, forcing the grin from his face. The hush of a door opening told him it was time. Crew change over. Sulu would be coming this way in a moment, he'd pause by the replicator and order coffee. He always did! Sure enough, the helmsman appeared and began making his way through the now crowded corridor. He paused at the drinks fountain. Chekov's stomach clenched and he bit his lip as his target ordered coffee.

Sulu stood back, "What the?" he said with a frown as a steady stream of bubbles flooded out the replicator. The crew in the corridors all stopped as the stream of bubbles continued to flow out the machine. Unable to contain himself, Chekov giggled, "You!" Sulu gasped.

The rest of the crew began to laugh as more bubbles poured forth. Sulu shrugged and picked up the empty coffee mug, "Well, I suppose that's us even." He said

"I'd say so," Chekov said with a smirk. Sulu laughed along with him and they both went to find a replicator that wasn't spewing foam.


	4. Chapter 4

Kirk exchanged a glance with McCoy who only shrugged. The bridge of the Enterprise remained in stunned silence as the ship's first officer stood in the turbo lift doorway. Uhura rolled her eyes before stifling a feminine giggle. "Is there something wrong with my appearance?" Spock asked with the lifting of one pointed eyebrow.

Sulu and Chekov snickered before returning their attention back to their stations; they were flying through deep space after all!

"Spock, what are you doing?" Kirk said, finally voicing the question that was on everyone's mind.

"He's finally gone out of his god damned mind," McCoy said.

"I assure you doctor, I am well within my mind." Spock replied.

"Then what's with the…" Kirk asked, gesturing with his hand.

"I believe I can explain sir," Uhura said.

"Oh?"

"We were discussing some of Earth's more unusual customs." She said, "And during our exploration we noticed what day it would be today. I don't know where he found it but I believe this is an attempt at humour."

Kirk frowned for a moment before McCoy let out a laugh. "Well, he sure looks the part." He guwaffed. Spock did not smile.

"This is the custom?" He said.

"Yes Spock." Kirk said, "Enlighten us, where on this ship did you find that rainbow coloured wig?"

"Ensign McGivers had one. She said it would 'do the trick'" he said as he crossed the bridge to his customary spot at the science station. "Happy Fool's Day."

The crew of the bridge erupted into peals of laughter. It did indeed do the trick.


	5. Chapter 5

This was the part he hated the most. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kirk, he did, it was that he _knew_ him and that he would do what he always did when in these situations; Fly like a maniac on steroids. McCoy checked his seat belt for the tenth time and hoped that the tingling sensation in the bottom of his stomach would cease. He knew it wouldn't. Damn it why did they get go- the rumble of the engine cut the thought off. His hands clenched around the base of the seat and a breath caught in his throat.

"Isn't this great Bones?" Kirk said from the flight chair.

"No," he said checking his belt once more. Kirk dismissed his words with a wave before speaking into the comm. System. Bones wiped his hands on his pants as the shuttle lifted from the ground. The turbulence was instant; his stomach dropped a few feet as the vehicle rose into the air.

"Relax, we'll be fine." Kirk said.

"I've heard that before."

The shuttle surged forward and Bones swallowed hard. The glare of the red sun receded and the darkness of space took over. The hull of the Enterprise loomed in the distance yet it did little to calm McCoy. Only when they approached the ship and the bulkhead doors began to open did he release his grip on the seat.

"See, nothing to worry about," Kirk said. He let the ships tractor beam take over and got to his feet. "Come on Bones, we got work to do." He slapped his arm as he walked past. McCoy rolled his eyes and released his seatbelt. Safe until the next time at least.


	6. Chapter 6

Scotty looked at the communicator on his desk. He'd taken it apart and reassembled the damned thing twice now, twice! And he still couldn't find a damned thing wrong with it. The receiver picked up fine, the amplifier was working as it should and the transmitter wasn't even a millimetre out of place. If he felt like being honest, and he didn't, he should smash the damned thing up and say he dropped it by accident. It wasn't an option, he was about to give the bloody thing a third inspection when the office doors hushed open.

"Sulu?" Scotty said looking up with a frown.

"Hello." Sulu said with a smile.

"Can I help you?"

"I came to collect Kirk's phaser, we're going on an away mission."

"Phaser?"

"You know, the broken on he handed in?"

"Phaser you say?" Scotty said looking down at the communicator on the table. Sulu nodded. He looked back at the device and wanted to throw it at the wall. How could he have been so dumb! "Give me twenty minutes and it'll be ready." Sulu smiled back at Scotty.

"I won't say a thing."

"Thank you." Scotty said.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the fuck is _he_ doing on this ship?" Uhura hissed to Spock. He followed the direction of her intense gaze and lifted an eyebrow.

"I believe he is engaged with conversation with Mr. Scott." He replied.

"But why? Why is he even here?" she said as she tapped into her console. "And how can Kirk speak so freely with him."

"He has spent the last year undergoing extensive psychiatric retraining and integration. The rest of his crew has endured a similar re-evaluation and have been redistributed among various ships. Some are here onboard the Enterprise." Spock explained.

"And we just have to trust them? After everything that happened?" Uhura said turning to face the Vulcan.

"I believe that trust has to be earned but in order to do so some barriers have to be overcome. If a chance is not given how can it be gained?" Spock said. Uhura hated when Spock talked like that, yet she knew, deep down in her heart that he was right. She shot Khan a glare into his back before spinning back to her own station. She punched buttons to hide her discomfort. Stealing a glance at Chekov told her he was experiencing the same. The clenched jaw and stolen looks said more than any words. Uhura took a deep breath and let it escape slowly. Time was going to tell how it would go.


	8. 46 - Drop

Kirk looked over the edge of the cliff before glancing back at his pursuers and swallowed; whoever thought Muratas was a decent place to explore was horribly wrong. The rock face was sheer and fell away into a brilliant blue ocean. If he listened hard and ignored the blood pounding in his ears, he could make out the hush of the sea. A sharp whistle brought his attention back to the fast approaching danger, not good.

"Scotty!" he yelled into his communicator. Nothing but static; shit. The damned transporter must still be offline. This was not looking good. Nothing for it. Kirk swallowed hard and took a few strides away from the edge of the cliff. Turning, h boosted himself forward, making sure he timed his footing right. He pushed off from the edge of the cliff. He was falling even as he thrust himself out clear of the rocks. The rush of wind raced passed his ears and he realised the noise was coming from his own mouth. A moment later he hit the water, the cold liquid rushed up his nose and soaked his clothing. Surfacing with a gasp, he swam away from the cliff edge. Warmth engulfed him and before he knew what happened, he was lying on the transporter room floor in a puddle of water.

"Sorry for the delay sir," he said.

"Not a moment too soon Scotty." Kirk said clambering to his feet. "Anybody got a towel?"


	9. 78 - Drink

The anticipation of drinking the golden liquid was almost as delightful as the taste itself. Bones swirled the ice around in his glass, letting it cool the whiskey and release its delightful scent. The oaken scent drifted up his nose convincing him it was going to be the best tasting whiskey he had ever tasted. Scotty sat opposite him, the smile on his face broadened as he lifted the glass to his nose.

"Well, I approve of the smell." McCoy said.

"Aye, wait until you taste it." Scotty's smile was such that Bones couldn't let him down. He moved the liquid around the glass once more, letting the ice having a final go at cooling the drink. He lifted the glass in salute to Scotty and took a sip. Immediately, he sprayed it back out again.

"Good God man! Where did you get this?" he said with a sputter.

"Do you not like it?" Scotty said, his shoulders sagging.

"Like it? Are you kidding me? This is the vilest thing I have ever tasted." Bones replied. He set the drink down and pushed it towards the engineer. "I thought you'd have better taste in whiskey," he muttered.

"Well now, if that's your thoughts so much the better – more for me!" Scotty said.

"You're welcome to it," Bones said standing up. Scotty raised his glass; Bones waved him away before leaving him to his vile drink. It just wasn't right to promise a man decent whiskey and serve that! Not right at all!


	10. Hoist

The stench of smoke clung to their clothes even after they'd been transported back to the ship. Khan's lungs were not troubled by the smoke, their capacity was at least fifty percent higher than an inferior humans. It was this fact, and his strength that had saved both him and the other crew member now slung over his shoulder. McCoy and Spock had rushed to the transporter room to make sure everything was all right. Still didn't trust him then, despite everything. The look on their faces made the current situation worth it.

McCoy's mouth hung open and he'd frozen in his tracks, Spock raised a single eyebrow and Scotty's hand hovered just over the transporter control, "Is there a problem?" Khan asked. A cough from behind him brought a smile to his narrow face. "This was the most efficient way of bringing the captain out of the building and into a safe area for transportation. Your captain succumbed to the smoke."

"Put him down," McCoy said. He snapped out of his stupor and began scanning Kirk with a handheld device.

"Would you prefer it if I carried him to the medical bay?"

"Very well." McCoy said with a snort. Khan smiled a small smile for his own benefit. Carrying the captain like this for the crew to see was going to be something he would remember for a long time.


	11. 33 - Remorse

Most of the time, Carol could handle the death of her father. She could forget about it when she worked in engineering surrounded by the hum and buzz of life; both from her colleagues and the ship. It was times like this that were the most difficult. Lying in bed, awake, staring at the white ceiling found her thinking through his actions at the end. How could he have become so war driven so quickly? To endanger the lives of so many in a lust for weapons was so unlike the man who had bought her ice creams in the park. Her hands clenched into balls when she thought about how he'd used people to get what he wanted. Eventually it was this that had caused his death.

His fall from grace had caused a swift and terrible retribution that had brought suffering to many. She didn't understand why. Where had his paranoia about the Klingons come from in the first place? Yes, they were a war like people and perhaps conflict between them and Star Fleet would happen but her father's fear took it to another level entirely. The worst part of the whole thing was how she hadn't seen it coming. He'd shown no visible signs of delusion until the very end, maybe if she'd been more vigilant she could have prevented it from happening. He had to have displayed some unusual behaviour, even before he cut her off. Carol couldn't think of any. She was only left with the aftermath and the endless self doubt. Could she have prevented it?


	12. 97 - Safety

Uhura sighed, she could think of a thousand other things she'd rather be doing than sitting in this pointless briefing. She'd done this a zillion times already and knew how to operate the ear piece. It may be an updated model and it may be slightly different but every time they issued a new one, all communications officers and indeed, anyone who used a communication console needed a new briefing. She took a sidelong glance at Marla whose face mirrored her own thoughts.

If the man giving the talk had been a twenty five year old hunk who filled his uniform with muscle, it might have been a bit more interesting. The man at the front was neither young nor hunky. Hs voice droned on and on about the danger of jamming an ear piece in too far and how Star Fleet would not be liable in case of such an event occurring. Uhura stopped listening and instead signalled to her new friend. She was a historian, newly assigned to the Enterprise to help Khan readjust to a new way of life. As far as she could tell it was working.

"Now this is a…" The voice trailed off into the background as Uhura let her thoughts drift to more interesting subject – like the meeting she'd set up with Spock later. That would prove to be highly interesting, he was going to show her some of the finer points of Vulcan dining, if only she didn't have to waste time here!


	13. 50 - Breaking the Rules

It wasn't exactly wrong, the hover-boards were meant to be used on special days under a strict rota. The day had been so long and tedious and it would be the perfect end. Chekov waved Sulu into the deck and the pair tip toed towards the cupboard. Sulu waved it open and they grabbed a couple of boards, "Come on, let's go before we're noticed." Sulu said.

"Ok," Chekov said keeping his voice a mere whisper. He hoisted his board onto his shoulder and chased after Sulu. Once the room door had shut behind them with a hiss, he let out a breath. Sulu had already fired up his board and was adjusting the settings. Chekov made minor corrections to his own board before leaping on and boosting himself into the air. The walls rushed passed as he zoomed around. Sulu wasn't far behind him. He had a mean frown on his face. Chekov dove forward, willing his board to go faster. The board cornered well, he nipped past them with a quick shift of his weight, still Sulu gained. The man was a machine! He didn't seem to make any mistakes, everything about his posture was perfect. Chekov swallowed hard but refused to give in; he altered his stance and seemed to gain for the briefest moment.

Then Sulu tagged him. Damn! "All right, you win. But this time, we'll start evenly," Chekov said. Sulu grinned.

You're on!"


	14. 1 - Introduction

**Some of you may be wondering why I have started naming and numbering these short pieces. I have a list of 100 words for prompts and I'm doing them in a random order - the numbers are where they are on the list and the name is the word. My sister is going to produce illustrations to match the stories and we're going to produce a book with them all in. It's a project I am rather excited about it! Enough of my though, until next time, enjoy!**

It was so much bigger than any of the simulations or training rooms has prepared her for. Her first footsteps on the Enterprise were ones she wanted to remember. Evelyn had no idea if she was the only new recruit on board or whether there were any others. Her heart pounded as she stepped off the shuttle and into the deck proper. Her wide eyes must give away her status as a newbie but she didn't care, it was a wonderful moment.

"You're new right?" A fresh faced young woman in a blue uniform asked.

"Uh, yes," Evelyn said.

"Jenny, I've just been reassigned as a nurse here," she said extending her hand.

"Sorry, Evelyn, or Evie, here as an assistant communications ensign," she said. She took Jenny's extended hand and gave it a firm shake. "I have no idea where I'm going." She admitted as blood flushed her face.

"Have you ever been on board a ship this size before?" Jenny asked.

"I've never been on any ship before, let alone one this big."

"You're right out the academy?" Evie nodded, "Wow, did they give you a number?"

"Four-Three-One-Two," Evie replied, that she'd managed to memorize during the shuttle journey.

"That's a corridor along from my quarters; I'll show you where you need to be." Jenny said.

"Thank you." Evie said, feeling relieved that someone had found her. She'd have been wandering the decks for hours if left by herself. She fell in step behind the nurse hoping that this would be the start of her greatest adventure.


	15. 9 - Cut

"Mind telling me how this happened?" Bones said as he scanned Scotty's hand. He'd stopped most of the bleeding; now it was just a case of cleaning the wound and getting it sealed back together. It would need a bandage but it was far from the worst he'd ever seen.

"You'll laugh."

"Probably but then if you were pratting about you deserve it." McCoy said with a snort.

"I was in the rec-room with Sulu and we were discussing the finer points of fencing. I asked him to show me one particular move, I forget the name now, and he says we need weapons to do so."

"Right." Bones said. He placed the scanner on the nearby table and picked up a hypospray. He placed it against Scotty's arm and the device hissed.

"We used the knives that we were using to cut our steaks with and well… he slipped and caught he palm of my hand. Totally by accident you understand," Scotty said not wanting to get his friend into any trouble.

"Your secret is safe with me Scotty," McCoy said tapping the side of his nose. "I'll put it in the log as a incident in engineering."

"I appreciate that Doctor." Scotty said letting a smile slip onto his face. McCoy bandaged the hand in silence, concentrating on what he was doing. Once done he looked up and nodded.

"Just don't take any more fencing lessons ok?"

"Aye doctor." Scotty said getting to his feet. "I think we can both agree there. Thanks again," he said before leaving Bones to his thoughts.


	16. 47 - Dirt

There were some jobs that were a pleasure to do, exploring new places was the main reason Evie had signed up with Star Fleet in the first place. Her special area was linguistics, she had a knack for picking up new languages quickly. When she had been selected for a specialist mission she had dreamed it would be to examine writings found on a wall or in a cave somewhere. Maybe even something as wonderful as the ancient Egyptians back on Earth. It would have been great to work alongside Uhura on a large project like that. Something she had dreamed about since she was a young girl was the discovery and translation of a new language. The thought circled through her head as she readjusted the settings on her tricorder. The grit kept getting into it causing it to produce static.

Why she had been selected for this mission she had no idea, all they were doing was scanning the area for trace minerals, what was the point in her being there? There was no language involved, just endless amounts of dust and dirt. She'd never been so filthy in her life! She looked over at Jenny who shrugged; she must have been feeling the same. Jenny was a fully qualified nurse, what use were her skills on the planet surface? Evie picked up another rock and scanned it before tossing it aside, they were going to be here for hours!


	17. 69 - Annoyance

Students! Always students! McCoy groused as he screwed up another piece of discarded tissue paper. Yes, they had to learn and he knew they were going to be doing a vital job. One he did himself in fact, yet did they have to make such a mess of the Sick Bay while gaining experience in a real setting? Did they not understand the essential part of cleanliness in medicine? He came across a smashed slide and shoved it in the sharps bin with a sigh.

"Bloody students."

"It wasn't so long ago that it was you and I in that role," Jenny said as she wiped a spillage up on the other bay.

"I never made this much mess."

"I bet you did."

"Yeah, well I wasn't so noisy about it. When did students get so god damned noisy?" McCoy asked as he turned a microscope up the right way.

"You could always not train them any more?" Jenny said looking up from the desk.

"And leave them to the Surgical Team at Headquarters? Are you crazy? They'd end up butchers, not doctors!" McCoy said. Jenny gave a no before resuming her cleaning; at least she understood what he meant. The clean up was going well, the Sick Bay was beginning to look like it would be serviceable again. He disposed of another broken vial with a sigh. If this was what Star Fleet was pinning its medical hopes for the future on, he had a lot to pray for.


	18. 80 - Words

Kirk looked at the view screen displaying his current problem. A large Romulan warrior filled the screen. His dark eyes narrowed under the deep pucker of his frown. Severe black eyebrows almost touched at the bridge of his nose and the narrow line of his mouth brokered no argument. The situation was delicate, that much was clear from the way the bridge seemed to be holding its breath, waiting for his next move.

Spock crossed the bridge and leaned over, "I suggest we don't keep him waiting for much longer, sensors show a build up of energy building in the engine room of his ship."

Kirk nodded, "Thank you Mr. Spock." He ran a hand over his face before fixing a smile onto his face. The next words would have to be chosen carefully if they were to all survive. He tapped one of the buttons on the chair. "Are you ready Scotty?"

"As ready as ever Captain."

Kirk turned his attention back to the troubled Romulan. "I think the best way forward would be to bring you aboard this ship, on a temporary basis," he added as the frown deepened on the screen, "We'll be able to assist you with the repairs better if you're here to explain it to my crew." Kirk said making sure his tone was full of authority. He let out a breath.

The Romulan appeared to consider his options with his own crew before turning back to Kirk, "We accept." The entire crew let out a sigh, Kirk allowed himself to smile.

"Excellent. I'll arrange everything immediately," he said. That had not been easy!


	19. 11 - Memory

Marla sat opposite her charge. She'd jumped at the opportunity to study this living legend and assist in his rehabilitation into Star Fleet, yet now she was here, it was awkward. He sat as though he already knew everything there was to her, almost like he owned the room. She straightened and opened her mouth. "I was wondering when this would get started," he said, "I have had my daily medications; I suppose we should get this over with so I can continue with my work."

"Khan, I'm here to learn about your time and help you understand ours. I don't want this to be a chore for you though." Marla said. The words felt flat as she spoke them.

"I am an experiment."

"No, you are a valuable asset to this crew."

"And what are you?" he said leaning forward and arching his fingers so the formed a steeple.

"I'm a historian."

"See, you're here to study me." Marla's cheeks flushed, it was true and they both knew it, "Still, I can share some of my memories with you if you will pay me in kind."

"I don't see how that could hurt. Where shall we begin?" She twisted a stray lock of hair around her finger as she waited for his answer.

"What is the most frightening thing that has ever happened to you?" he asked leaning back once more. She thought for a long moment.

"When I was a girl, my parents took me to Vulcan, before it was destroyed. It was a part of a holiday we were on. Our shuttle ran into a stray asteroid and took substantial damage. We crashed onto Vulcan but those moments in the broken shuttle I thought I was going to die." She said.

"What was that like?"

"Terrifying."

"Very well. I remember being in one of my palaces in India when it was subjected to an earthquake. My bodyguard, Joaquin, and I were trapped inside. We did not know if we would escape or not. It was a frightening feeling being stuck beneath so much rock. I am still not keen on cramped spaces." Khan said.

"I can only imagine."

"Can you? Can you imagine the weight of hundreds of tons of rock pressing down, closing in on you threatening to crush you like an insignificant bug?" he said. Marla wondered if Khan had ever felt insignificant in his life.

"Don't be so sure." Marla said.

"Are we done?"

"Yes." As soon as she had spoken, Khan left her where she was. The session hadn't gone quite as planned but maybe it wasn't a complete failure. The Captain had ordered these meetings so she knew there would be a repeat. Things could only go forward; at least he hadn't gone mad at her or threatened her. Marla did feel as though she had given more than he had but she hoped it would encourage him to open up more in the future.


	20. 21 - War

The announcement over the comm. system wasn't unexpected yet Uhura found herself surprised despite herself. Her heart sank down to the pit of her stomach and she shut her eyes as the Captain spoke. "It is with regret that I have to inform you all that we have been put on military duty. Peace talks between the Klingon Empire and Star Fleet have broken down and war is now inevitable."

Everything they'd worked so hard to build with the vicious Klingon's had backfired and now they faced fighting them. Uhura stood frozen where she was, glued to the piece of deck she'd been navigating. "We are being diverted back to Head Quarters for an assembling of the Fleet. Our orders will be presented on arrival." All Uhura wanted to do now was to find Spock and make sure everything was going to be all right. He wouldn't know the answer but it would be good to have some reassurance none the less. War was bad.

"Are you all right?"

Uhura blinked and looked into the face of a young ensign she'd only seen a couple of times. "Sorry?"

"You look ill, are you OK?" she said again.

"I'm sorry, yes. I was just taking in the announcement." The ensign nodded and produced a weak smile. Uhura returned it. The ensign moved away leaving her alone once more. She let out a sigh and continued on her way. Her thoughts were now fully occupied with possible ramifications of the announcement. Nothing good could come of it, that was a fact.


	21. 49 - Preserve

Peaceful early mornings were the best. There was very little to worry about when you could sit down with a hot cup of tea and a warm slice of toast. Spock slid into the seat opposite, Kirk smiled as his friend looked quizzically at him.

"I did not know you were a lover of toast," he said.

"Nothing beats a bit of toast smothered in jam." Kirk said taking a bite out of a marmalade festooned slice. "You should try some," he said while chewing. The sugary sweetness hit his tongue and he couldn't keep from smiling.

"I have had toast before Jim."

"Yeah, but you haven't tried this," he said pointing at a small pot of ruby coloured jam.

"What is this?" Spock said as he took a piece of toast.

"It's made from Orion plums. Sulu made it," he said as he spread some more on another slice. Spock did the same before taking a delicate bite from the bread. Kirk held his breath as he chewed. Spock swallowed.

"This is indeed good," he said. Such high praise from the Vulcan made him smile. Kirk nodded.

"He makes a great jam," Kirk agreed as he finished off his last round of bread.

"I may have to ask him for some more." Spock said.

"I'm sure Sulu won't mind," he said, "I'll leave the jar with you, I have to be at a briefing in ten minutes." Kirk said rising from the table. Spock nodded and Kirk left, pleased that Spock appreciated the talent of their crew mate.


	22. 84 - Cold

Sick bay was the last place on the ship that McCoy wanted to be today. He took a lungful of air through his mouth and let it out slowly. His bloody nose was running again. Taking a tissue, he blew it and put the gross tissue into the incinerator bin. He didn't get one breath through it before it was blocked again.

"Are you not feeling any better today?" Jenny asked as she entered the room. Her hair was piled above her head in a most pretty manner and he gave her a smile.

"No," he replied.

"Why are you even here? You should be in bed recovering," she said.

"Oh don't be silly, it's just a cold."

"And you look like death!"

"Thanks," he said as he gave her a flat look. Jenny laughed a high pitched ringing that he loved to hear. He laughed with her but it ended up as a deep racking cough instead. The look on her face as he spluttered until he was blue in the face was one of deep concern. He straightened and pulled his rumpled uniform down. Jenny handed him a hypo-spray filled with the appropriate medicine.

"That'll help with the cough and fever, might make you a bit woozy though. Maybe you should go and lay down," she suggested. The vaccine hit his system and his vision blurred, he refocused with effort.

"Think you're right." McCoy said.

"I'll watch the place," she said waving a finger around the room.

"Get in touch if anything major happens."

"Of course," she said. With that, McCoy shuffled to the door and left the room, glad to be relieved for the moment.


	23. 87 - Hunger

Chekov never considered himself a complex man, life was far too short to spend worrying about the disruption of grandiose plans or whether his star would come in with a fortune or not. As far as he was concerned, life was on the right course, who wouldn't want to fly a star ship into the far depths of space? There was more than enough excitement on the busy days to make up for the dull ones. So far, in his short career, he'd battled supermen, prevented planets from being destroyed and met a heap of decent people he now had the honour to call friends.

There was one thing that he yearned for however, even now, sat at the helm beside Sulu, the only thing he could think about was the sweet sticky baklava that his Gran made so well. There were times when he'd give more than his left arm for just one bite of the delicious flaky pastry. He could almost taste the delightful honey as it mingled with the crisp nuts. Swallowing watery saliva, Chekov tried to push the thought from his head but it kept swimming back, threatening to drown him with hunger. Maybe he should try and see if the replicator would make something similar, it would never be the same but it was better than nothing. It would give him something to think about while he was off duty at the very least and there was no harm in it. It might even cure his cravings!


	24. 35 - Walk

The sessions had been going well; Marla had even begun to look forward to the short time she spent with Khan. She waited for him now in the rec room, hoping that it wouldn't be too long before he arrived. There were so many things she wanted to ask about his life before he awoke in her time. The door opened and he stepped in, Marla couldn't suppress a smile. He scanned the room and walked over to her. "No coffee this morning?" he said, his voice melodious.

"I thought we'd go somewhere else today. I get so fed up of white walls, there's somewhere I'd like to share with you." Marla said getting to her feet.

"Very well," Khan said stepping to one side and allowing her to leave the table.

"Please, walk with me," she said. Khan nodded and fell in beside her. They walked in silence through the decks. "There shouldn't be many people here at this time of the evening." Marla said. The door opened into the artificial growing rooms and Marla inhaled the clean air. "It's the closest we have to gardens here," she said allowing Khan into the chamber.

He drew a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I never knew this place was here," he said. The smile he gave her then lifted her spirit.

"I knew you'd like it," Marla said, "Did you have gardens back home?"

"I don't want to talk about that today," Khan said. He held his hand out to her and she took it without hesitation. The palm of his hand was rough in hers but his skin was cool, "Today, I'd like to talk of small things and enjoy fair company."

"Very well," said Marla, "I'd like that too." Khan tugged her forward and they walked together through the garden.


	25. 32 - Night

Carol looked over at Sulu and sighed, there were worse people to be spending the night with. Then again, she could think of thousands of other places she'd rather be than working on the new torpedoes, especially when she should be in bed sleeping. "How do you do it?" she asked with a yawn.

"What?"

"How do you do it? Stay awake working on these while everyone else is having fun or sleeping." She said as she opened the hatch of the next weapon.

Sulu shrugged his shoulders, "I do it because I have to. I was top of the roster for some other equally unfavourable jobs so I volunteered for this one. Cleaning the service tunnels is so much more boring that this."

"I guess so." Carol said as she hooked the panel up to her tricorder, "I think I'd rather be asleep."

"I brought coffee and some biscuits that I made in the galley for later, that may help us stay awake."

"You make biscuits?" Carol said looking up at him.

"I cook all sorts of things." Sulu replied, "Sometimes replicator food isn't enough."

"I'm amazed you find the time," she said. Her tricorder beeped to signal that it was finished and she unhooked it.

"If something is important, you make time." Sulu said as he moved onto the next torpedo.

"Very true. I'll look forward to trying some later on." Carol said with a smile, it would give her something to aim for at the very least.


	26. 96 - Storm

It wasn't looking good. The ship was faced with a Force-5 ion storm and the closer they got, the more it looked as though it would intensify to at least a Force-7. Kirk shifted to the left of his chair as the ship penetrated the start of the storm. The screen blurred for a moment before refocusing, "Report Mr. Spock."

"Sensors show a medium density storm, we should be able to pass through it in about an hour," Spock replied looking up from his station.

"Raise shields Mr Sulu."

"Aye Captain." He flicked buttons and the faint hum of the shields powering up permeated the air.

"That should keep the worst of the bumps off, though some may still get through. Best hold on in case," he said to the bridge. The crew nodded and murmured and Kirk returned to focus on the screen, which kept flickering. If only he could see how bad it was without the need of a sensor, he'd be better able to judge how long it would be before the end. He'd have to resist asking Spock every ten seconds how they were going lest he become more annoying than the storm.

The bridge lurched a little under an impact but it was nothing they couldn't handle. The shaking was likely to get irritating, he hoped there were no crew members on board who suffered from any form of motion sickness, it was going to be a rough ride!


	27. 94 - Soft

The little animal on Uhura's lap purred and cooed as she ran her long fingers over its soft fur. The action soothed away the stresses of the day and she caught herself smiling. Ginger and white fur stood in wisps over the whole creature, which fit perfectly into her hand. She lifted it to her face and crooned at it as it purred at her, "Can we keep it?" she said looking up at Spock and Kirk.

"You know those things are born pregnant right?" Kirk said.

"They eat everything. The practicalities of having a tribble on board are minimal. It would be highly illogical to introduce one to the _Enterprise_." Spock said.

"I know that," Uhura said with a sigh, "But, it's just lovely to sit and stroke. It's so relaxing."

"I don't think the merits outweigh the down sides to bringing it back with us." Kirk said. Uhura sighed and lifted the tribble back into the cage where it had come from.

"It's a shame though; it could cut stress levels among the crew by a significant amount." Uhura said, "Is there no way of sterilising them?"

"They're born pregnant." Spock said. Uhura's eyes widened.

"I see how that could quickly get out of control!" she said.

"Hence why the damned things are banned on board star ships." Kirk said, "Are we ready?" Uhura nodded along with Spock. The transporter hummed and warm light surrounded them. It would be a shame to leave the soft little animal behind.


	28. 56 - Biohazard

There was no doubt about it, if the small glowing being that was sealed in the jar before his eyes escaped, it would kill everyone on board the _Enterprise_. A real shame as the creature was beautiful to behold. It was nothing more than a set of spores in its current state yet it managed to glow with a phosphorous green light. When the jar was brought near another source of light, the spores zipped around the container at an alarming speed.

Bones handed the jar to Jenny, "If these things are inhaled, the damage they do is phenomenal."

"Oh?" Jenny said as she looked through the clear container.

"They begin to digest the living tissue while remaining undetected due to numbing plasma they release. By the time you know you've inhaled them it's too late," McCoy explained.

"Where do they come from?"

"They're found in the jungles of Algol V. Very rare but deadly none the less."

"Why do we have them on board if they're so dangerous? Imagine what would happen if these escaped?" Jenny said setting them aside. She withdrew her hand a little faster than necessary.

"So we can learn from them of course. They will never leave that jar." McCoy said as he picked up the jar and returned it to the locked cabinet. There was no way he was going to leave those dangerous beasties lying around.


	29. 59 - No Way Out

This was it; Uhura's big birthday party. The ship had been talking about it for weeks now and the day was finally here. The crew had spent the day decorating the rec-room in readiness for the evening. Banners surrounded the windows and brightly coloured streamers hung from the ceiling. Flashing lights coloured the area that had been cleared so there was a dance floor and a box had been set up for music to be played from. Everyone was going to be here, it would be great to see the crew enjoying themselves for a change. War was hard work and this would be just what everyone needed.

McCoy was the first to arrive, along with Jenny and Evie, together they chattered while waiting for their friends to arrive. They weren't waiting long. Sulu and Chekov were followed by Scotty, Marla and Khan. The last of them mounted the booth and began fussing with the machine. Presently, a warm beat began to reverberate around the room; the party had begun. It wasn't long before Kirk appeared. Spock had been allocated the job of making sure Uhura was the last to arrive. "This is it everyone!" Kirk announced, "Grab a drink and get ready." His orders were followed by all; it wasn't every day the Captain ordered them to drink! The volume of the music dropped and the crew waited for the birthday girl.

The seconds stretched into minutes, McCoy held his breath; Marla nudged Scotty and tried to stifle a giggle. The hush deepened when the door slid open with a hiss. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted. Uhura stood frozen in the doorway with wide eyes. Spock stood right behind her, impassive as always. A bright blush crept onto her cheeks and Kirk stepped forward. He shoved a drink into her hand and she laughed.

"Thank you Captain."

"Jim, please."

"Jim, this is a… surprise, thank you everyone." Uhura said as she sipped at the drink.

"Now, let's get some music going!" Jim yelled. Khan nodded and turned the volume up on the machine.

It wasn't long before the party was joined by other crewmembers that were no longer on duty. The dance floor filled as more and more drink was consumed. Uhura danced heartily with Kirk along with the beat of the song. Spock watched from the side as an inebriated Scotty threw his arms in the air and spazzed along to the beat. Sulu kept good time and dodged the thrown arm of the chief engineer. Chekov remained at the side, chatting to a young ensign named Marie-Clare. Evie danced with Marla, bobbing prettily to the baseline. Jenny and McCoy practiced an entirely different dance in a more secluded corner of the rec-room.

Time seemed to have no meaning while the crew danced and drank away their cares and stresses. Kirk looked around from the chair he'd flopped into with a smile, it was good to see them all enjoying themselves for a change.


	30. 76 - Broken

**Thank you to all my continuing readers for your comments and support. It is always nice to know that what I write is appreciated. I have had a few requests and I will work my way through them when I can. Please be aware however, that I do NOT write slash. If you want to read it, that's up to you but I won't write it. I write damned good erotic fiction (not here obviously) but will not do slash - it's not my bag. Anyways, enjoy this update, it will be followed with many more! **

The party had been one of the best nights on the ship that McCoy had ever had. The music had been a blast from the past, both his own and Khan's, which made a good mix that had been enjoyed by everyone. Kirk had managed to amuse them all with some corny dance moves and Scotty had been out of this world.

There had been more than enough food to go around and McCoy was forced to admit that the brandy he'd been enjoying was one of the best he had ever tasted. So good in fact that it had left him feeling that his head was three times too small for his brain and his breakfast might make a reappearance at any moment. If he turned too quickly to either side, the room lurched as though it was part of a dimensional shift. He hoped to God and anyone else that would listen, that they didn't run into any asteroid fields or debris likely to cause the ship to jump and shake. If there was a battle, there was no way he would be capable of dealing with anything.

McCoy looked across the desk at Jenny; dark rings under her eyes and a slight green pallor told him she was feeling the same as he, if not worse. She caught his eye and he glanced away hastily, blood colouring his cheeks. His behaviour the previous night had not been professional towards her and he'd not got the courage to ask about it; he was far too broken.


	31. 8 - Away

The heat on Dakala verged on the point of ridiculous. Sweat trickled down the small of Carol's back as she worked with Chekov. She knew dark stains were filtering through the neckline of her too heavy summer uniform, much like they were on Chekov's.

"This is stupid. Can't we beam these parts back to the sip and work on them there?" she said wiping the back of her hand over her brow; it came away sticky.

"No, we do not know what is in them and it may affect the ship." Chekov said. "I know what you mean though," he added when her shoulders sagged.

"I don't know how much longer I can be in this heat. I feel like I should be lying down on a beach somewhere." Carol said as she swapped the data disk on her tricorder.

"Or at least eating ice-cream." Chekov said.

"Do you know what I'd really like to do?" she said.

"What?"

"Go and jump in the lake by the village. It may not be the cleanest but I bet you it'll cool you off really fast." She said. As she spoke, it felt like she could already feel the cool water caressing her skin. She sighed as the thought ended. "Maybe when we're done here we can do so."

"Or at least spend some time in the shower!" Chekov said. Carol nodded, it truly was hot work and a shower would be divine; anything to get away from the heat.


	32. 37 - See

The goo underneath the microscope looked exactly like what it was; goo. No matter how hard she looked, it just looked like a lump of green sticky slime, "Tell me again why I am looking at this?" Evie said looking over at her friend

"You were the one who asked me about the new life form." Jenny said.

"But this is a pile of green ooze, this can't possibly be alive."

"Have another look and this time, open your eyes and really see what's there." Jenny said before scribbling something down on her pad. Evie sighed and looked into the microscope once more. It still looked like a pile of bright green gunk more suited to a life in the toilet than anything else. She let her eyes relax as she tried to pick out cells. After a moment, she spotted some movement, slow and steady, small whirly gigs danced around in a random pattern.

"Oh my God." Evie whispered, "There are things moving in there."

"See, that green goo, as you call it, is really a life form. A simple one, like a jellyfish, but alive none the less."

"Well, jellyfish or not, it is still disgusting." Evie said as she straightened. Her eyes tickled as they adjusted back to normal viewing. "I'm glad I took a role in communications instead of having to look at that all day."

Jenny laughed, "It's a good job we're all different," she said. Evie gigged and tucked a stray lock of hair out of her face. How anyone could enjoy such a job was beyond her!


	33. 82 - Plus

"Everyone is going to be there." Kirk said, "When you requested to be a part of this crew it was under the condition you integrated with the rest of the people on board."

"Yes." Khan nodded. Kirk shifted in his chair as he spoke to the man who had killed him. "I have begun to do so. I find I enjoy the companionship of the historian you sent to watch me." The thought of Marla sent a wave of warmth to the pit of his stomach and he couldn't quite keep the smile off his face.

"Now, this venture may not be your idea of fun, I'm not keen on the beach myself but see it wit the plus of getting yourself known. Don't make me order you there because I will if I have to." Kirk said. Khan looked into the face of his once adversary and nodded.

"I can go," Khan said after a moment. The sand would be irritating and the water would be full of salt and other dirty organisms but it would be nice to feel the sun on his face and see his crewmates in a more relaxed environment. Besides, Marla would be there and it would be a chance to spend some more time with her. Maybe she owned a bikini and she would be wearing it. There was that warm sensation again, building in the bottom of his gut. He couldn't help but think this was only going to get him into more trouble.

"I'm glad, be ready in ten minutes and we'll beam down together." Kirk said clapping him on the shoulder. Maybe it would be fun!


	34. 64 - City

There was something spectacular about flying over the city at night, the way the lights in the apartment blocks glittered and twinkled very much like the stars. The different colours blended to create a myriad of bright pulses of life. Uhura stared out of the window as Sulu piloted the shuttle back to the landing pad at Headquarters. She never tired of the way the lights defined the structure of the Golden Gate bridge; still a marvel of engineering after all these years. The flashing lights of other craft punctuated the sky and she'd never felt more at home.

"Do you think we'll be able to go out after the briefing?" she asked Sulu.

"I don't know, from what I hear it's set to last a long time," he replied as he guided the shuttle into the last part of landing.

"That's a shame; it's been ages since we were home and had the chance to go out." Uhura said turning her head to look out the window once more.

"We're at war now. I guess that takes priority." Sulu said.

Uhura nodded with a sigh, "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I don't think any of us like it," Sulu said as he landed the shuttle with the barest of bumps, "There will come a time when we can go out partying again but for now, we should stay focused on this task."

"Come on then, let's get this done." Uhura said doing her best to smile. The war was beginning to suck!


	35. 14 - Smile

The salty tears flowed unwanted down Carol's pale face. The sting of her cheeks did nothing to deter the hysterical laughter from spilling from her in great peals. She screwed her eyes shut and tried not to envisage the silly expression on Kirk's face that had caused the uncontrollable giggle fit she now experienced. It wasn't even that funny! She took a deep breath and tried to focus on not laughing anymore. In through the nose, out through the mouth; deep soothing breaths that calmed her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and refused to look at Jim.

"So." Kirk said.

Carol looked at her friend and fought to keep the smile from her face. The ache of her cheeks told her she had failed. An unwanted guwaff stuck in her throat and she knew she would be gone again if he did anything. He raised an eyebrow and the laugh erupted from her. She sucked in a breath, fighting the laugh and collapsing before she could do anything else. Her breath cut off with another great choke of laughter and Carol faced the awful thought of passing out while laughing. Breath girl, come on! Oxygen, sweet oxygen! She looked up and smiled at Kirk, "It's not even that funny!" she said. Her voice was tight but at least Jim was grinning back at her.

"I know," he said. "Come on, time we got something to drink!"

"Think I need it," Carol said as she brushed the tears from her eyes. It always felt good to laugh like that, cleared the mind somehow.


	36. 15 - Silence

**Back with the updates - have bought a new laptop and lacked any form of publishing software - now fixed and back to writing**.** Enjoy**

The noise on the bridge was unbearable. The sirens sounding red alert had broken and had been sounding now for over an hour. Shouting above it was nearly everyone who had something to say. Orders were barked back and forth, updates were cried out and to make matters worse, the clanging of the equipment to fix the broken alert were the loudest Jim had ever heard. This was by far the noisiest he had ever heard the crew and until Scotty worked his magic there wasn't a single thing he could do about it. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fore-finger and thumb and sighed. It wasn't the fault of the crew he told himself, they had to work in these uncomfortable circumstances as well. Uhura's eyes looked strained and Chekov looked pale. Jim took a deep breath and tried to imagine he was on the observation deck, alone, with no noise to distract him. He'd always thought silence was a nuisance but now he could appreciate the lack of sound on a new level. Scotty clanked away and Jim let out another sigh through his nose. He watched as his chief engineer cranked away at something under Spock's console. There was a clunk followed by a thud and a curse. The siren ceased. Jim let a tentative smile back onto his face. The silence held, only the comforting sound of the scanner penetrated the bridge. Scotty sat up. "All done sir."

There was a cheer, which Jim participated in, "Brilliant job Mr. Scott," he said meaning every word. Maybe now they could continue with the rest of the day in relative peace.


End file.
